


floating with you everyday

by greywarrenanea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, I love him, Internet Friends meet irl, Lance is so cute, M/M, PINING KEITH, but this is better, like he doesnt know he is in a date, oblivious keith, this was inspired by a date i went on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywarrenanea/pseuds/greywarrenanea
Summary: “It’s because you’re scared.” “I’m not scared, Lance.” “Why don’t you want to go, then?”“Because I don’t want to.” “Because you’re scared.” “I’m not scared! And we’re going, aren’t we?” “Yeah… But you’re still scared.” “Shut up, Lance.”Or: Keith meets his internet friend/crush for the first time, visit a cemetery and Lance faints.





	floating with you everyday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a klance fic and also writing something in english, so sorry in advance!

_Lance: I’ll be arriving at the station in 5. See you soon! :)_

Keith read the message over again and again, hoping the butterflies in his stomach would fade soon, but it didn’t help much. People getting in and out of the station were making Keith a little bit uncomfortable and he was trying to calm himself with the thought of seeing Lance.

He was meeting Lance for the first time since they had started talking 3 months before, and it was all because of a tv show set in space called “Voltron” which they both loved. Keith had found Lance in a online forum of the show where fans could discuss and analyze episodes as they aired. He had seen Lance’s post talking about how the showrunners were ruining the character development of one of the main characters, making him just the “romantic interest” of the girl in the story and throwing out the idea of him being in love with one of his best friends, erasing his bisexuality.

Keith was in total agreement with this and had decided to share his opinion with him (adding that it was obvious that the two guys were crushing on each other and the showrunners were idiots for not seeing that). Their friendship had taken off after that and they hadn’t stopped talking since then, exchanging phone numbers and social accounts, and getting to know each other better. Ten days ago Lance had been brave enough to ask Keith to hang out and finally meet in person.

Keith had been totally thrilled and was now minutes of meeting his friend for the first time. Although, he was now wondering himself if he was starting to see Lance as more than a friend and seeing him more as a crush. Lance made him smile everyday with a text telling him something about his family or about what had happened that day at swim practice or what he and his friends had done that weekend. He shared his worries about the future with Keith, making him feel like he wasn’t the only person in the world that didn’t have his future figured out and that they could make life as they go ahead. Lance calmed him in ways that Shiro or Adam couldn’t. 

Keith couldn’t see a future where Lance wasn’t involved and that worried him. What if Lance actually realized that Keith wasn’t as funny as he thought he was, that he wasn’t good enough for him and became boring to him? He would leave and Keith would be alone to pick himself up. 

“Keith!”

That voice stopped his anxious thoughts. He looked up and saw a boy his age make his way towards him. A boy with such a smile, such a beautiful smile. One he had memorized from Instagram’s photos and early mornings’ texts.

Lance’s smile.

Keith felt his face transform into a delighted look as Lance came closer to him. “Hey”, he said softly. 

Lance’s smile became bigger. He was wearing a pastel blue shirt and a jean jacket over it, black jeans and white shoes. He was also wearing a white cap on his head. 

Lance stopped before him and looked Keith in the eyes. He had the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen, and maybe, Keith thought, they were even bluest than the sea. 

“Hi.” said Lance. “Can I hug you?”

Lance knew that Keith didn’t know how to be casual with touch without being weird, but Keith didn’t have to think twice and nodded. Lance smiled again, got closer to Keith and hugged him. Keith froze for a second and then relaxed, getting his arms around Lance and hugging him. He felt Lance breath close to his neck, making the butterflies in his stomach revolt again, and then heard him say: 

“I’ve been wanting to hug you since we agreed to meet, and it feels so nice.”

Keith smiled against Lance’s shoulder and breathed him in. He smelled like vanilla and flowers. 

“I’ve been wanting to hug you too, and it feels amazing.” He said to him.

After what it felt like short moment to Keith, the boys separated. Lance stood shoulder to shoulder with Keith, not wanting to be to far from him and grinned. Keith was starting to get addicted to his smiles.

“Should we get on that train?” Lance asked him. Keith nodded. “Then let’s go.”

 

After getting out of the train, Lance linked his arm with Keith’s and Keith got flushed red.

_(“You okay, dude?”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“You sure? You look a bit red.”_

_Keith pouted. “I’m sure.”_

_Lance laughed.)_

They took the 20 minutes train that left them near one of the biggest and most beautiful parks of their city. The park surrounded an old cemetery and its church on one end and, in the other, had a fountain with statues of greek gods and goddesses and a enormous metallic flower rested near it. 

Lance wanted to visit the cemetery because he had never been to one before and Keith, even though the thought of going to one didn’t pleased him, obligated. 

_(“It’s because you’re scared.”_

_“I’m not scared, Lance.”_

_“Why don’t you want to go, then?”_

_“Because I don’t want to.”_

_“Because you’re scared.”_

_“I’m not scared! And we’re going, aren’t we?”_

_“Yeah… But you’re still scared.”_

_“Shut up, Lance.”)_

After their not-at-all-scary visit to the cemetery, Lance decided they could stop for a bit and rest near the metallic flower. 

“Swim practice left me a little bit tired and I need to sit for a bit, is that okay?” Lance sat on a bench.

“Yeah, sure Lance, it’s no problem. I forgot you had practice today, how was it?” Keith asked sitting next to him.

“It was okay, although I missed my alarm and I had to run to get to practice before being late.” Keith snorted.

“Why do I feel that’s normal for you? Did you have breakfast at least?” 

Lance was embarrassed and rubbed his neck with his hand. Somehow, the action made him look cute. 

“Well…the thing is…I didn’t.” Keith had opened his mouth to scold him but Lance was faster. “I ate a cereal bar after! It’s no big deal! I didn’t have much time after that and I wanted to be on time for meeting you!” 

Keith sighed. “You should’ve told me and I’d have told you to meet later so you could eat something better.”

“And have less time with you? No way. Besides, I’m okay.” Keith musn’t have looked so sure because Lance took Keith’s hand and squeezed it, as if to reassure him and looked him in the eyes. “I’m fine, I promise. If I don’t feel okay, I’ll tell you, okay?”.

Keith kept his gaze on him and, when he realised he was serious, nodded. “Okay, but we can go for a snack later.”

Lanced smiled him and squeezed his hand again. “Okay, we’ll go. Now, tell me about your gorgeous Cosmo.”

Keith told him about his dog. Their hands were still interlaced.

 

“...And then Pidge wanted cookies at 3am but we didn’t have any kind of cookies in our kitchen, so Hunk decided to bake them, because when Pidge wants something she gets it. And so we started looking for the ingredients but and we realised: The.Worst.Thing.Ever.”

“What?”

“We didn’t have the ingredients! Pidge is a little monster when she’s her normal self but when she has her mind on something, she becomes a demon and we didn’t want that on a saturday night at 3am.” Keith stifled a laugh. “I’m serious, Keith!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You always are.” Lance hit him on the arm.

“Don’t mock me!” Keith laughed.

“I don’t. And what did you do?”

“Well, we thought about asking the neighbors if they had anything but that’d have been annoying so we just went to the groceries store. The cashier must have thought that we were high or crazy or something. But we finally had the stuff to make the cookies and Hunk baked them. They were delicious, as all the things Hunk bakes, and Pidge was happy so we were happy.”

“I’m glad things turned out well.” Keith gave Lance a soft smile and Lance returned it. Then he looked over Keith’s shoulder and his face transformed.

“Shit. Is it too late?”

Keith turned around and looked. They must have been talking for more than 3 hours because the sun was setting and people were slowly leaving the park. Night was gradually falling and the air was getting colder. He was glad he had brought his hoodie with him. 

Keith looked back at Lance and asked him: “Do you need to go?” 

“Do you mind if we get going? I told Hunk I’d be home for dinner and I have to finish a little bit of homework I have left for a class tomorrow.”

“Let’s go then. I want you to finish that and be responsible for once.” Keith smirked and got up from the bench, Lance following. They started walking in the direction of the station and, as soon as they did, Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and linked it with his, just like he had before and did not let go. Keith felt his ears go warm at the gesture.

“Hey! I’m super responsible. At least I didn’t spend 8 hours without eating just because I had to piece together a bike.”

“I was finishing it! And I wanted to try it at soon as I could.”

“I know you did, bike boy. Next time you could take me ride in it, what do you think?” Lance winked at him. It was as he knew what those words could do to Keith’s stomach butterflies. 

“Sure. Next time.” 

 

They got to the station and were lucky a train was about to leave in minutes. They boarded it and found two vacant seats near the door. Keith let Lance take the window seat (he knew Lance liked watching the scenery as they passed) and sat next to him. Lance lay his head on the window. 

“Did you like the cemetery?” Keith asked him.

“Yeah! It was so cool. Next time I’m gonna bring my sister Veronica and make her take my photos there. It’s a good location for that.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little… I don’t know… dark?” 

Lance let a laugh escape him and closed his eyes. “Nah, I think it’s more original than darker.” As Keith looked at him, he noticed he had paled a little bit. 

“If you think so…” 

The train started moving and leaving the station slowly and began gaining speed. That’s when Lance said it:

“Hey Keith? I’m not feeling very good…”

“What do you mean- ”

In a second, Lance’s body went forward the seat, his head low and his eyes rolling backwards. 

Keith felt his soul leave his body. 

He must have yelled for help because suddenly people were rounding him and asking for a doctor. Voices surrounded him.

_“What happened?”_  
“He must have fainted.”  
“Are you his friend?”  
“Did he eat something?”  
“If his pressure is low he needs…” 

Keith started hearing less and less. He realised he was no longer in his seat, standing in the hall of the train, watching Lance lay on the seat. Unconscious.

A man showed up and started checking up on Lance. He looked up at him and asked him:

“Are you with him?” Keith nodded. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

Keith stared at him, still processing what was happening, and answered.

“In a moment he was okay and then he told he wasn’t feeling good. And then he collapsed.” Keith was getting agitated.

“Easy there, kid. He’s gonna be alright. Do you know if he ate something during the day?”

Oh.

“He had practice and skipped breakfast. He told me he ate a cereal bar. We were gonna grab a snack but we forgot…”

Keith had told him that they could grab something to eat later but they were so involved in talking. And then it was late. 

And Lance had passed out.

“Breath, kid. He must have fainted for not eating anything in hours. We are gonna stop in the next station and we’ll give him something to eat and check his pressure levels again, alright?”

Keith couldn’t talk so he just nodded.

“Your friend is gonna be fine. It’s nothing bad, don’t worry.” 

As soon as the man said that, they arrived at the station. Someone had brought a wheelchair and between the man and Keith, they got Lance out of the train. The movement woke Lance up a little bit.

“Keith?” said Lance slurred. Keith grabbed his hand gently.

“I’m here, Lance.”

The man that calmed Keith left and came back with a bottle of water and big chocolate-chip cookie. He made Lance drink a little and then gave him the cookie. 

“Take your time eating and drinking, that’ll you recuperate. A doctor will be here in shortly.”

“Thank you.” The man nodded.

“No problem. I’ll leave you for a bit, I’ll bring the doctor.” Saying that, he left. Lance bit his cookie and washed it with a small gulp of water from the bottle. He looked up at Keith and gave him a faint smile. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Did I pass out? I don’t remember.”

“You told me you weren’t feeling good and then collapsed. You gave me a hell of a scare.” Lance couldn’t look at Keith and kept his gaze in his cookie.

“Oh. Sorry. You shouldn’t have worried.” 

“Lance, are you kidding me? Of course I was worried! I didn’t know what to do. I should have bought you something when you told me you hadn’t eaten today.” At that, Lance grabbed Keith’s arm with the small strength he had left, and made him look him in the eyes.

“Hey, no. Don’t say that. I was fine at the park and then we forgot about the time. Maybe the train made me sick a little bit, I don’t know. But as soon as you saw me like that you asked for help, so you did okay. And I’m better now, I have a cookie.” 

Lance’s commentary made Keith laugh.

“Yeah, Pidge would be jealous of that cookie.” Lance chuckled.

“Yeah. Oh, speaking about Pidge, I should call Hunk and tell him what happened.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?”

“Okay.” Lance took his phone of his pocket, searched Hunk’s contact and, just before hitting call, the man of the train and the doctor appeared. The doctor introduced himself and shook Lance’s hand.

“Hi Lance. I’m going to check you up and ask for you personal information, is that okay?”

Lance nodded and gave Keith his phone. The called connected.

_“Lance? Where are you, man? I thought you were going to be here for dinner.”_

“Uh, hi Hunk. This is Keith.”

_“Keith! Hi, how are you? Is something wrong?”_

“Uh...yeah. Lance fainted on the train and now he’s being check with a doctor.”

There was silence on the other side of the line for a second and the Keith heard Hunk sigh.

_“I can’t believe… He didn’t eat anything with you, didn’t he?”_

“No, he didn’t.”

_“I knew he wouldn’t. He was late to practice and forgot to eat breakfast and left the sandwich I made him here. I thought he would buy something on the way to the station... I suppose he really wanted to be on time to meet you.”_

“I guess so…”

_“How is he?”_

“He is feeling a little bit better now, we’re waiting to hear what the doctor has to say.”

_“Okay. He’s gonna be okay. I know him.”_

They both were quiet for a little bit before Keith spoke again.

“I’ll go with him if the doctor says he needs to go to the hospital, or I’ll take him home if the doctor says he’s fine. Anyway, I’ll be with him.” 

Hunk chuckled.

_“I believe you, Keith. You took care of him, thank you. I think you’re good for him.”_

Keith didn’t know why, but hearing Hunk say that made him feel warm.

_“Call me if anything happens or if you need something, okay? I’ll be up waiting Lance so I can beat him and put food through his mouth.”_ Keith laughed.

“He deserves it.”

_“He does. Bye, Keith. It was nice talking to you. I hope we’ll meet in better circumstances.”_

“I hope so. Bye, Hunk.” Keith hung up and found Lance still being interrogated by the doctor. He took the chance and texted Adam and Shiro.

_I’m gonna be late. Lance fainted and is being treated by a doctor at the station. I’ll stay with him until he gets the okay from him._

They texted him back in a second. 

_Shiro: Poor Lance. I hope he gets better. We’ll wait for you_

_Adam: Yeah, don’t worry. He’ll be fine. Call us if you need anything._

Keith smiled. He loved his family.

He walked back to Lance and the doctor.

“You seem okay to me now so you can go home. But, if you’re not feeling great, you go to the hospital. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir.”

“Great.” The doctor looked at Keith. “Can you take him to his house?”

“Yes.”

“Be sure to make him eat something and to get some rest. That’s all.”

They both thanked the doctor, who patted Lance’s shoulder and left. Keith and the other man carried Lance with the wheelchair to the door of the station. Lance got up, thanked him and said goodbye. Keith didn’t want Lance to walk to his house, so he called a taxi. 

The ride to Lance’s department was quiet. Keith was still quite shocked from what had happened and was replying the moment in his head. Suddenly, Lance’s hand found his. Keith looked at their hands for a moment. Then, he took Lance’s hand in both his and didn’t let go until they were at their destination. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Lance had a small smile on his face.

When they arrived, Keith paid the taxi driver and both got out. They walked to the door in silence, hand in hand. 

Eyes to the ground, Lance said: “I’m sorry I ruined our date.” 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. Lance had thought that their meeting was a date. And that he had ruined it. 

Feeling brave, Keith took Lance’s chin and made him look at him. Lance’s eyes on him, he realised a strand of Lance’s hair out of his cap and he put it behind his ear. Still touching his face, he said:

“You didn’t ruin anything. Yes, I thought the worst when I saw you collapse on me. But, I did also have so much fun with you, Lance. And I wouldn’t change anything. Not even the visit to that scary cemetery. Or, well, maybe I’d change the fact that you didn’t eat anything.”

Lance smiled. “Ha, you were scared! I knew it!”

“Sure, whatever makes you sleep tonight.”

“At least, I won’t get scared thinking about dead people when I sleep.”

“Shut up, Lance.”

Lance kept smiling. 

“So, would you like to do that again soon?” 

Now it was Keith’s turn to smile. “Yeah, I’d like that very much.”

Lance beamed. “Great! Maybe next time you could take me somewhere with your bike and we could have a picnic, so that you can supervise that I eat and nothing bad happens to me.”

“Good idea.”

“I always get good ideas.”

“Sure you do, Lance. But…” Keith got closer to Lance. “I think I have a better idea now.” Lance gulped. At close, he could see a little bit of red in Lance’s cheeks.

“You do? And that idea is…?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Lance went to Keith’s lips and nodded. 

Lance’s lips were soft and smooth and Keith felt himself float. He thought he could get used to floating with Lance everyday. 

Even though he didn’t wanted to leave him, he knew he had to eat and rest. He separated himself from Lance and took a step back. Their hands were still holding each other. Lance looked dazed. 

“You need to rest, we’ll talk in the morning.”

Lance’s face showed him he wasn’t happy with that, but nodded.

“Okay. Text me when you get home.”

“Okay.” Keith squeezed Lance’s hand one last time and let it go. “Goodbye, Lance.”

“Goodbye, Keith.”

Keith took one last look at Lance and left, walking back home. 

At home, he was welcomed with Cosmo’s jumps for a greeting and the concerned questions of Adam and Shiro. After he answered all of them, they asked him to tell them everything from the date. He did. 

In his room he texted Lance to tell him he was home and asked him if he was feeling better. His response arrived while he was changing into his pajamas. 

_Lance: I’m feeling better! Hunk made me eat first, and then he chided me for not taking care of myself._

A second later, he received another text.

_Lance: I miss you though :(_

Keith could share the sentiment. 

_Keith: I miss you too. Are you free on Saturday? I could pick you up and go that picnic idea you had._

_Lance: I’m free! Pick me up at 12am? It’s a date <3_

Keith smiled. 

It was a date.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a date I had with a girl who didn't eat during the day and then fainted on the way back home so kids, don't skip your meals.  
> Come talk to me about the fic or your disaster dates on twitter (@hesaidbuck) or tumblr (@minyardbucky)


End file.
